


Monolith

by DaimonLyra



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimonLyra/pseuds/DaimonLyra
Summary: Honeymaren is teaching children. One of them is distracted.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Monolith

The hot summer sun shone brightly over the large prairie. The tall grass was waving in the breeze. At the entrance of the Forest, a group of children listened attentively to Honeymaren’s lesson. Well, most of them. Venley was staring beyond Honeymaren’s shoulder, toward the Forest. The glazed look of the girl was the indication that she was lost in contemplation. Honeymaren smiled softly. She could not really be mad at Venley, for she often found herself amazed by the wonders of Nature. And this was the first summer without Mist; everything seemed more colorful, and full, and even the air seemed to have stronger scents.

Still, Honeymaren had a lesson to wrap up, “And that is why you  _ never  _ want to startle a reindeer.” She paused for a moment, waiting for Venely to come out her stupor. She did not. “Do you have any questions?”

Venley suddenly focused on Honeymaren and blurted out a question, “Why doesn’t the Fifth Spirit have a monolith?”

_ Ah, so Venley was looking at the monoliths. And thinking about the Fifth Spirit. Again. _ Honeymaren could not be mad at her pupil even for that. That was another thing that they had in common.

Honeymaren thought for a moment and then asked, "You all know the four Spirits, right?”

“Wind! Fire! Water! Earth!” The children chanted proudly.

“Right! Those Spirits command the elements: air, water, fire, and earth. The Fifth Spirit does not command an element, it is —”

Some kids interrupted Honeymaren, their voices overlapping and growing in volume.

“Elsa controls ice and snow!”

“Ice is just frozen water!”

“But it is magic!”

“Calm down." Honeymaren waited until all the kids settled down, "I am not even sure myself, but I learned that the Fifth Spirit is a bridge between us and the magic of Nature."

“But why no monolith?” the inquisitive girl insisted.

“The monoliths are for the elements of Nature. The role of the Fifth Spirit is different. From what I understand, Elsa and Anna are both part of the bridge. Ahtohallan rewarded Iduna’s kindness and bravery by giving her two daughters, working together to fulfill the Fifth Spirit’s role.”

“But Anna is almost always at Arendelle. How could they work together?”

"They don't need to be physically near to work together. They love each other and their connection —"

“Ah, Love! So you are the other side of the bridge here!” Venley concluded triumphantly.

“Wait, what? Me?”

“Yes, you love Elsa! So that works!”

Honeymaren didn't know what to say. She didn't want to deny it, but Elsa had asked to not reveal their relationship yet. And, actually, Honeymaren didn’t know exactly how to define her relationship with Elsa. Honeymaren tried to take her time, starting to argue, "Elsa doesn't need me to be the Fifth Spirit. I —"

A strong gust of wind came from the Forest, a cool blast in contrast with the hot sun.

“Elsa!” The children called out happily together. 

Honeymaren turned around, Elsa had appeared from the grove of birch trees, carrying the Fire Spirit on one hand.

“Who wants to play with snow?” Elsa was already sprinkling some snowflakes on Bruni.

“I do! I do!” the children shouted excitedly, getting up and running.

The Fire Spirit jumped down from Elsa's hand. With both hands free, Elsa created a small snow hill for the children to play.

Honeymaren looked slyly at Elsa, the Fifth Spirit’s entrance seemed a little too timely.

∼

The sun was starting to set when Honeymaren climbed the hill of the ancient oak and reached Elsa’s place. It was the house the soldiers built during the thirty years they had been trapped in the Forest. They built it with birch trees and Elsa had added some personal touches. Ice decorations were glistening with the sunlight filtering from the birch tree canopy.

Honeymaren knocked on the door and Elsa called out, “Ah, Maren you are here! Come in.”

“Sorry, Elsa! Yelena kept me longer than expected. I’ve brought some cloudberries the children gathered. It’s a thank you for the snowplay today.”

“Oh, they shouldn’t have bothered, it was my pleasure.”

Elsa picked up the small basket and placed it on the table, while Honeymaren took off her boots and put them by the door.

“Well, I should thank you for saving me from prying questions... And from my embarrassing explanation about the Fifth Spirit’s role…”

“I think you managed well enough. I am not sure myself what being the Fifth Spirit exactly means.”

Elsa motioned toward the pelt couch and sat down. Honeymaren followed her lead and, when she sat down, Elsa scooted close. Honeymaren took the hint and just moved to embrace Elsa, who let out a sigh of contentment.

They stayed a while like this, Honeymaren caressing Elsa’s hair, until Elsa murmured, “Thank you, I needed this.”

“Glad to be useful.”

Elsa smiled softly, “You know, maybe the children were not too off. My magic, my connection with the Spirits, they feel more crisp when I am at ease.”

Honeymaren just continued to caress her, she knew that she should give Elsa space to share as she was ready. Especially about her feelings.

After a while, Elsa broke the silence. “Anna knows how to put me at ease, and I feel at ease with you, too.”

Honeymaren’s heart was bursting with joy. She hugged Elsa a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> From prompt “Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Love… Wait, what?”, Elsamaren Summer 2020, proposed by @wintermoonqueen and @the-magic-one-is-you.
> 
> This is set some time after my fanfic “Frozen Moments”, if you want to check it out.  
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071558/chapters/55187140>
> 
> Many thanks to Fuff-Daddy for the beta-reading. Always a pleasure.  
> #elsamarensummer2020


End file.
